En surveillant le niveau
by eirame
Summary: John ne peut pas rivaliser avec Sherlock en termes de déduction. Mais il ne manque pas pour autant de certaines qualités d'observation et d'appréciation très spécifiques.


_Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "niveau" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

* * *

Il était vraiment dommage que le sergent Donovan se soit involontairement retrouvée en compagnie de John Watson ce soir-là.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que la situation n'est pas critique ! »

Et que leur positionnement propulse sa voix hystérique directement dans son oreille gauche.

À dire vrai, aucun des deux n'était volontaire pour cette soirée en commun. Mais si le preneur d'otages leur en avait laissé le choix, John était certain qu'elle aurait passé sa nuit à regarder une série télévisée en pyjama, pendant que lui-même superviserait Sherlock Holmes dans sa dernière chasse à l'homme.

Cependant, la distribution des rôles étant ce qu'elle était, et ayant lui-même acquis une certaine immunité contre les désagréments des prises d'otage, il lui incombait tout naturellement de rassurer sa codétenue. Ou tout au moins d'adopter le ton le plus calme possible pour essayer de faire avancer les choses.

« Ce n'est pas encore la peine de paniquer, nous avons largement le temps de faire sauter ces fichues menottes. Ce n'est pas comme si nous manquions d'expérience.

\- Et pendant ce temps-là, le liquide est en train de s'échapper et l'explosif se déclenchera dès qu'il sera au contact de l'air !

\- Il reste plus de cinquante centilitres dans le tube, à la vitesse où il s'écoule, nous avons de la marge ! »

John était le mieux placé des deux pour jauger l'appareillage qui était censé réduire en poussière la cave où on les avait installés. L'amateurisme du dispositif offrait l'avantage d'être facilement et visuellement compréhensible. Ils auraient presque pu se passer des explications de leur preneur d'otages.

« Cinquante centilitres ou une pinte, je m'en moque, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! »

Bon d'accord, la priorité était bien de s'échapper. Mais entre cinquante centilitres et une pinte, il y avait tout de même une différence importante.

* * *

C'était sur les paillasses des cours de chimie que John avait commencé à chiffrer avec précision le niveau des différents liquides. Mais c'était au contact de son père et de Harry qu'il avait dû y conjuguer son sens de l'observation et sa mémoire.

Selon le niveau d'alcool restant dans les bouteilles, et donc la quantité déjà ingérée, ce n'était plus la même personne à qui il avait affaire. Qu'il faille se mettre en sécurité, ou pratiquer les premiers soins, dans un cas comme dans un autre il valait mieux être préparé.

Sur les différents théâtres d'opérations où avait été envoyé son régiment, cette même mémoire lui avait permis de surveiller le niveau des médicaments. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand certains disparaissaient plus vite que ce qui aurait été strictement nécessaire au soin de leurs différents patients.

Dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sherlock, en revanche, les choses étaient plus subtiles. Si en arrivant le soir il y avait plus de liquide que le matin même dans leur bouteille de lait, c'est que Sherlock y avait rajouté quelque chose pour une de ses expériences. Cela ne pouvait pas être une bouteille différente, puisque son génial colocataire ne sortait jamais en acheter. Mais si le niveau était inchangé, ou inférieur, John devait tout de même vérifier le contenu du récipient avec soin : Sherlock avait très bien pu y transvaser un autre liquide. Et il en était de même pour les autres bouteilles de leur cuisine.

Avec un tel entraînement, il était simple et rapide d'estimer le liquide restant dans l'engin explosif, surtout quand le cylindre en était parfaitement rond et transparent. Il était malheureusement un peu moins simple et rapide de faire sauter ces fichues menottes, puisque le sergent Donovan et lui-même peinaient à se mettre d'accord sur le positionnement de leurs mains respectives.

* * *

« Ça y est ! Plus qu'une ! »

L'exclamation satisfaite du sergent Donovan fut malheureusement recouverte par le bruit de la porte. Sherlock et l'inspecteur Lestrade venaient de les retrouver.

« Vous n'avez pas encore eu le temps de défaire la quatrième paire de menottes ? »

Il avait suffi de quelques secondes à Sherlock pour balayer la pièce du regard, décider que l'engin explosif était trop simple pour être intéressant, et vérifier l'état de santé des deux otages.

« Il restait encore quarante centilitres !

\- Non, trente-huit. »

Au vu du nombre d'expériences auxquelles il aimait se livrer, il était tout naturel que Sherlock soit encore plus précis que John pour évaluer le niveau d'un liquide.


End file.
